More Than Life Itself
by TarantinoRizzles
Summary: After just 2 weeks of marriage to Maura, Jane is seriously injured whilst on a job and it looks like she isn't going to make it. All Maura can hope is that Jane makes it through...and that the bastards that did this to her get what they deserve...
1. Chapter 1

**More Than Life Itself**

**Hey Rizzlers, here's a little something I put together after watching Rizzoli & Isles the other day. Hope you enjoy :)))**

**There is most likely going to be no smut in this fic, just a little violence and fluffiness. (Never say never though, I'm not sure how long it's going to go on for ;D) **

**Of course, none of the characters belong to me, I'm simply borrowing them from TNT for a little while so I can write a slightly painful fanfic**

**Let me know what you think, also feel free to follow my tumblr: rizzoliandislesing**

**xoxox**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hmmm mmmm hmmm mmm." Maura hummed quietly as she examined the latest victim that had been brought into her lab; a 23 year old male that had been shot twice in the chest, and once in the head.

She wasn't usually this cheery whilst dissecting human corpses but since marrying the love of her life, Jane Rizzoli, 2 weeks ago she couldn't keep the smile off her face.  
Every time she thought of Jane's stunningly beautiful face smiling at her with those cute little dimples, or imagined her smokey voice telling her that she loved her, her heart melted and her whole body tingled with love and happiness. Maura couldn't quite believe how happy she was, she never though her life could be this perfect and now that it was, she was just enjoying relishing in it.

She was just about to examine the victim's heart when the door of her lab swung open. She swung her head round in shock to see who had caused some pretty huge palpitations in her chest.  
She wasn't all that shocked though to see that it was Sergeant Korsak who had entered, it wasn't abnormal for him to be down here in the lab; though it was usually Jane that came crashing in at inappropriate times and disturbing her work, though Maura didn't mind that one bit. Saying this though, Korsak didn't look his usual laid back self, he looked panicked.

"Sergeant Korsak? What's the matter?"

Korsak struggled to catch his breath, "Maura...it's...it's...it's Jane."

Panic shot through Maura's body like a lightening bolt,

"Oh my god, is she ok? What happened?!"

Korsak was still trying to catch his breath, he had obviously been running for a while.

"Korsak! Where is she?"

"Hospital."

The second that word escaped Korsak's lips, Maura was ripping her gloves off her hand and heading for the lab exit.

"I...I tried to call you but there was no reception."

Maura didn't even hear what Korsak was saying, all she could hear was the sound of her pulse thumping loudly in her ears. She was out the door and running towards her car within no time. Tears had begun to stream down her face and her heart felt as though it was going to explode at any second. She could hear the faint sound of Korsak running behind her as she reached down into her pocket to retrieve her car keys.

"Maura! Wait!"

She unlocked her car and climbed in, Korsak reached the car just in time to jump in. Maura didn't bother to put her seatbelt on, she was focused on getting there. She didn't have a clue what had happened to her wife...her beautiful, beautiful wife...but she couldn't bare the thought of Jane being alone.  
She managed to stop crying as she sped onto the main road, she needed to be strong for Jane.

"Careful Maura you don't wanna get pulled over."

"I know I know sorry, can you tell me what happened... is she ok?"

Maura dreaded the answer to that last question, the possibility that the answer might be no made her feel like a knife was being plunged into her heart.

"She's...she's alive, but she's not good Maura."

The relief that washed over Maura was closely followed by devastation that Jane was, as feared, not ok.

"They got her, I don't know how but they got her."

"Who Korsak? Who got her?"

"These guys that we've been after for a while. They killed 4 young women in a row...you remember the girls? They were all in their 20s, blonde hair, all beaten and strangled to death?"

"Yes yes I remember."

A particularly hard case for Maura as they had left no evidence whatsoever for her to work with, Maura remembered Jane being very involved with this case. Sometimes Jane gets like that, she lets the cases get to her and gets emotionally involved with the killers and the victims. Maura hated seeing her distressed by cases but her dedication to justice just made Maura love her even more, sometimes she couldn't believe how much she loved Jane, it was almost ridiculous.

"Well, Jane got a lead. She found them. I told her, I told her to wait for me and the back up team but you know what she's like. She went in but she mustn't have realised how many there were, hell, I didn't even realise how many of those sons of bitches there were."

"Korsak...what did they do to her?"

Just saying these words made Maura shiver with fear, they came across some sadistic sociopaths in their line of work and Maura didn't even want to think about them doing to Jane what some of the criminals she had encountered through the years had done to their victims. Victims. Maura couldn't bare to think of her Jane as a victim, her Jane was a hero...a saviour of victims.

Korsak was silent.

"Korsak!?"

The panic was taking over Maura's body now, causing her hands to shake a little as they did their best to hold onto the steering wheel.

"They beat her up bad Maura. They broke her right leg in a few places and her face is pretty beaten up. Then they...they..."

"Korsak."

"They shot her...3 times in the stomach." Korsak's voice broke a little in that last sentence, you could hear his devastation in every word he spoke.

"I'm sorry Maura I'm so so sorry, I should of been there to protect her."

Maura broke down in tears as she pulled into the hospital car park. She cried and cried, screaming out as if she was in pain.

"I can't do it Vince, I can't live without her!" She buried her head into her hands and shook her head.

'_This has to be a dream, this can't be real...not my Jane...not my Jane_'

Korsak leaned over and put his arm round the sobbing Maura, tears now escaping his eyes.

"Hey, don't say that you might not have to. Jane is strong, she'll get through this. She's gotten through everything else in her life right?"

Maura sniffled and looked up at Korsak.

"She is strong."

Korsak attempted a smile and nodded his head.

"I need to be with her." Maura swung the car door opened and climbed out, closely followed by Korsak.

'_She's going to be fine...she's going to be fine_.'

All Maura wanted to do right now was hold Jane in her arms and tell her that she was there, tell her that she would always be there no matter what. But most of all, tell her that she loved her, tell her that she loved her more than anything; _more that life itself_.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Rizzlers, I would just like to say thank you so much for all of your follows/favourites and reviews! They really mean a lot ^.^

Here's the second chapter for you, hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think :))

* * *

"Jane Rizzoli?" Maura looked at the Intensive Care ward's receptionist with tears in her eyes, waiting for her to point her in the right direction.

"Ermm..." The receptionist bustled around, searching through piles and piles of papers for the answer.

Maura grew more and more impatient as time went on, the receptionist clearly didn't have a clue what she was doing.

"Never mind!" Maura couldn't waste a single second more, she needed to be with Jane.

She ran down the ward, closely followed by a panting Korsak, looking through the window of every room. She grew more and more distressed as she laid her eyes on the other patients; covered in bandages, wires everywhere, hooked up to beeping machines. She should be ok with this stuff being a doctor and all but just knowing that in a few minutes, maybe even seconds, it would be Jane that she saw with wires and machines all around her.

She came to a very sudden halt when she noticed Angela, sitting on the floor at the end of the corridor, knees hunched up to her chest, hands covering her face...crying. Maura felt like she had been kicked in the chest, seeing a devastated Angela put the whole reality of the situation into perspective...this was real...this was happening...Jane had been shot...Jane was in critical condition...Jane might die.

'_No_'

It took Korsak's hand guiding her towards Angela for Maura to come back to reality.

"Come on hun, Jane's her daughter, she needs you right now."

Angela stood up slowly as she saw them walking towards her, she reached her arms out towards Maura. Maura was surprised just how much she craved the warmth of Angela's arms right now, Angela wasn't just Maura's mother-in-law...she had been a better mother to Maura than either of her mother's had ever been.

Maura almost fell into Angela's arms as they drew closer, as they wrapped around her, a wave of relief washed over Maura. Just to be in the arms of somebody who understood her love for Jane, to be in the arms of a Rizzoli.

Her relief quickly washed away though as she opened her eyes to see Jane.

That was it.

That's when her knees buckled.

She fell to to the floor in despair.

Flashes of Jane's bloody, bruised face kept appearing in her mind.

_Wires_.

_Machines_.

No. She had to be strong. She had to be strong for Jane, as Jane would be strong for her. Angela and Korsak helped her to her feet slowly.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Angela's face was a picture of tear-stained concern for her daughter in-law.

"Not really...can I go in there?"

"Sure hun, we'll be out here if you need us ok?"

Maura nodded, squeezed Angela's hand and made her way towards Jane's room.

As she opened the door she was shocked at just how loud the machines were; or was it just her imagination? She remembered reading a study showing that when people have lost, or may be losing in her case, a loved one, it's common for their mind to play tricks on them.

She sat down beside Jane and watched her chest move slowly up and down, reassuring herself that she was alive and breathing. She reached out her hand and traced her fingers down Jane's soft, toned arm until she reached her hand. She slipped her fingers between Jane's fingers and held them tightly.

"I'm here Jane...I'm here. I'll always be here I promise, just like you promised me you'd always be here too...please don't break your promise Jane...please don't leave me. _I love you_."

A tear ran down Maura's cheek.

"I remember, the first time you told me that you loved me...I couldn't believe it...that someone as incredible and beautiful could love somebody like me. I remember feeling like I was floating, I've never been so happy Jane, my life is perfect now I'm with you Jane. Please be strong Jane, don't let this beat you...I know you can do it."

She couldn't help thinking to herself, Jane had always been there to save her. When her 'boyfriend' tried to kill her, when Hoyt had tried to kill them both...she had always saved her. _Why couldn't she save Jane_?

'It should be me in this bed, it should be me with the wires, it should be me who took those bullets'

Suddenly, she remembered,

'_Bullets_'

Jane got shot. Somebody shot Jane. Somebody shot _**her**__ Jane_.

Whoever that somebody was, Maura was going to make sure that they paid for what they had done.

She took her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her contacts, the name she stopped at...Paddy.

Could she do this? Could she throw away all her morals and confide in a man that she had always though evil, wrong, a criminal? For Jane...she could do **anything**.

"I love you Jane." And with that, she hit the dial button.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow guys! I had no idea that people were going to like this so much! Thank you so much for all your reviews, follows etc you put a big smile on my face ^.^ **

**Here's the next chapter, let me know what you think :)**

**remember if you have tumblr, here's my URL: rizzoliandsislesing if you have any questions, comments etc :-) **

**xoxo**

* * *

"Maura...Maura...Maura!" Maura woke with a start as Angela whispered her name in her ear. She had just been having the most amazing dream about Jane, well not really a dream, more of a memory really. It was their wedding day, and Maura was just about to walk down the aisle. She was nervous, so so nervous but as she turned the corner and saw Jane standing there, looking beautiful and proud all her nerves went away. It was like her and Jane were the only two people in the room, everybody else just disappeared. _It was perfect_.

A lump rose in her throat as she realised that she was in fact, just dreaming and the reality that she was living in right now was her own personal hell.

"I brought you some fresh clothes dear. I thought about telling you to go home and get changed but I knew you wouldn't leave Jane."

Maura half-smiled at Angela, she really was so grateful to have such a wonderful mother-in-law. Maura then looked back at Jane, it was so strange seeing her so vulnerable and quiet. It made Maura feel vulnerable; she couldn't rely on many things in her life but the one thing that she could count on was Jane being strong...she was being strong...but just not in her usual way, and Maura didn't know what to do.

Maura had only been awake 10 minutes when she was startled by a large group of doctors and nurses entering the room. They were all carrying clipboards and were all frowning; just what Maura needed, a group of miserable doctors who had absolutely no consideration for her's or Angela's feelings.

She wondered how many times people had thought the same thing about her, probably lots.

'_Don't say things like that, you're perfect just the way you are...I love you_'

Jane's words filled Maura's imagination, her voice was like music to her. Jane always told her off when she said bad things about herself...another thing that Maura loved about Jane.

"Hello?" Angela seemed confused and worried by the reasoning behind this doctors visit. Of course Maura knew why they were here, to give them a sum up of Jane's condition...a verdict so to speak.

"Hello Mrs Rizzoli I'm Dr Phillips," Dr Phillips was around 50 years old and he had the blankest expression on his face that Maura had ever seen. "I'm here to explain your daughters condition to you.

Angela nodded and grabbed Maura's hand in fear for what was about to come.

"And you are?" Dr Phillips face didn't change yet his tone seemed puzzled.

"Dr Maura Isles, I'm Jane's wife."

This caused a slight twitch in Dr Phillips' otherwise expressionless face but nevertheless, he reached out his hand to shake Maura's.

"So, we have examined Mrs Rizzoli's condition thoroughly, we have stitched and bandaged her up, placed pins in her leg to help the bone heal and retrieved the bullets from her stomach however, I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, but it isn't looking good. Surprisingly, it wasn't the bullets that did the damage, they managed to miss the vital organs and the surgeons got them out easily. It's the blows to the head and chest that have caused the big problem, there is swelling in the brain and a little internal bleeding. Now, we can try our best to help this, and I can assure you we will try our very best but I'm just preparing you for the fact that she may not make it through the week."

Angela broke down in tears, she buried her head in Jane's mattress beside Jane's hand. Maura however didn't react, she couldn't react. All she could do was stare into the corner. None of this seemed real...just yesterday she was kissing Jane goodbye and sending her off to work, smiling. How did this happen? How, in the space of 48 hours, has Jane gone from a happy, healthy person, to an almost _dead_ person?

Maura hated herself for having these thoughts but she wasn't thinking straight. She just wanted Jane back, she needed her. She needed her to tell her that it was all going to be ok, that they would get through this together.

The doctors left the room one by one after examining Jane like she was some kind of school project.

"Maura?"

"Please...Angela, can I be alone?"

"Of course hun." Angela kissed Maura on the head and left the room, taking one last painful look at her daughter before she left

Maura watched Angela go then lay her head down on top of Jane's hand.

"I'm so sorry Jane, I'm sorry that I wasn't there, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was in love with you until a year ago, I'm sorry for every time I've ever hurt you, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I loved you more, I'm sorry that I didn't kiss you more, I'm sorry I bought us tickets to the art show instead of the Red Sox game, I'm sorry for annoying you sometimes even though you say you love me anyway...just please, please be ok...you don't deserve any of this, you're such a good person why has this happened to you? I can't bare this...if you leave me I don't think I'll be able to go on, I don't mean mentally I mean physically, I don't think I'll physically be able to carry on with my life. I..."

And with that, Maura started to sob. She sobbed more than she had ever sobbed before. She sobbed until it turned to crying and she cried until it turned to screaming. She curled up on the chair she was sat on and screamed into her hands, she could hardly breath but she didn't care because she'd just been told that she could quite possibly lose the love of her life forever.

She was crying so loud that she didn't notice when the door opened and somebody entered the room, the only time she noticed was when a large hand was placed on her shoulder and tapped her gently.

Her head jerked up to see who it was, her heart lunged when she saw.

_Paddy_.

She had rung him last night and told him what had happened to Jane, after gathering up the courage she then told him that she needed his help and that she would meet up with him at the weekend. The last thing she expected was for him to turn up here, she didn't want him here.

"Get out."

"Maura..."

"**GET OUT!**"

Paddy backed away slowly, confused.

"How is she?"

"I don't want you in here you hear me? Get out!"

"Hey, you called me remember?"

"Yes but I didn't want you to come here!"

"You asked for my help Maura, here I am."

Maura sighed, she knew how stubborn her father could be so she gave up and sat down.

"So how is she?"

"Not good."

Paddy's face expressed genuine sorrow at this news, he cared for his daughter deeply and he had noticed that she was happiest when she was with Jane, all he wanted was for her to be happy...even if it was with the woman who shot him.

"Do you know who did this Paddy?"

"No...why should I know?"

"No reason, I just thought you may have heard of the gang who kill women this way."

Paddy shook his head.

"What do you want from me Maura? You want me to kill these guys for you or something?"

Maura's head shot up,

"No!"

Paddy chuckled, "I'm kidding."

Maura sighed and buried her head in her hands, she was definitely not in the mood for kidding right now especially not with Paddy.

"No, I just want them caught...I want them in jail..._I want them to rot in jail_."

"I think you're better off asking the cops do that for you Maura."

"Well, that's the problem, we have no evidence...none at all. Except for that all the women were killed in warehouses"

"How many women have there been?"

"4."

"You've got nothing else?"

"Oh yes, and all the women were blonde."

Paddy pointed at Jane, frowning in confusion.

"She found them...she tried to bust them and it went wrong."

"We could really use her help right now then."

Maura teared up, she could use more than her help...she could use her being awake, being able to talk to her, being able to feel her touch, hear her voice, listen to her words of love...anything.

"Listen I'm on it ok, I'll get these guys for you."

No sooner had he finished that sentence, Paddy was out the door.

Maura was terrified, she would never in a million years do this normally and she was frightened to see what would happen. It would be worth it though.

**_For Jane_**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! Here' she next chapter :))**

**Again, thank you so much for your reviews etc. They really motivate me to keep going plus, they really cheer me up ^.^**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**side note: whilst I was writing this I, without realising what I was doing, started listening to Girlfriend in A Coma by The Smiths and at first I laughed but then I cried because it's very relevant to this particular fic. Take a listen if you like :))**

* * *

The next morning, Maura decided to make a quick stop at home and pass by the lab. She completely trusted Suzie to take good care of the lab whilst she was away but she couldn't help just checking. Besides she was sure Jane wouldn't want her sat moping all day, in fact, Jane would probably tell her off, then Maura would apologise, closely followed by Jane feeling guilty that Maura had taken her teasing the wrong way and cuddling her close to reassure her that she didn't mean anything by it. Maura missed Jane's cuddles, she missed Jane's teasing, she missed everything about her.

Surprisingly, Maura's mind had been more at ease since talking to Paddy. The worry that the men that did this to Jane were still out there and nobody knew who or where they were of on top of the worry that she may lose Jane was way too much for Maura to handle. But since Paddy told her that he'd take care of it, she found that she had one less thing to worry about. She didn't trust her father that much but she did trust that he could find these men, he had found people before...she imagined more difficult people.

Before she left the hospital, she kissed Jane on her forehead softly so as to not hurt her. She stared at her face for what seemed like 5 seconds but in reality it was probably more like 5 minutes. She often found that she lost herself in Jane's face, she found it mesmerising.

She left the room just as Korsak was walking in,

"Hey Maura, how you holding up?" His eyebrows creased up in concern.

"I'm not too good really Vince, I'm just heading home for a little while...will you watch Jane for me?"

"Of course I will hun, oh and hey, we're working real hard on catching these guys I promise. we'll get em'"

Maura tensed up, Korsak didn't know she had talked to Paddy...he would probably be mad if he did. But she couldn't lie, besides Jane was his friend, surely he would want to make sure that these guys were caught.

"Sergeant Korsak, I have to tell you something."

"Course."

Maura proceeded to explain to Vince what she had done. She explained that this was a last resort, she knew the police had no evidence, she knew that they probably wouldn't catch them.  
Korsak looked distressed the whole time she was explained but once she'd finished, he sighed and nodded his head.

"I understand Maura, you're just doing what any good person would do in your situation. I'm not going to take action on your father."

"Oh thank-"

"On _one_ condition."

"Yes?"

"I get to work with Paddy, make sure he doesn't do anything illegal."

"Of course Korsak, that would actually make me feel a whole lot better about everything thank you. I'll call Paddy and let him know."

Korsak patted Maura's shoulder and they parted ways. Maura was so relieved that Korsak would be helping; they were sure to catch these guys. All she needed now was for Jane to wake up...and she could finally be happy again.

* * *

As she opened the door to her's and Jane's house and looked around, she felt the emptiest she had ever felt. Not having Jane by her side made her feel like she was missing one of her limbs, it wasn't right. She spotted Jane's Red Sox jersey on the floor, normally Maura would have been irritated by Jane's messiness but right now she would give anything to have Jane throw all of of her clothes on the floor and never put them away...just as long as she was here.

She walked into the bedroom, Maura's side of the bed was neatly made with pyjamas folded neatly on the pillow and Jane's, not made in the slightest, pyjamas thrown across the pillow. Maura's mouth tugged a little, she couldn't help but love Jane's 'I don't care' attitude. She walked over to Jane's side of the pillow and picked Jane's pyjama top up. She breathed Jane's wonderful sent and stroked the shirt against her cheek, a tear rolled down her cheek as she remember 2 nights ago, laying her head down on this very shirt, except that time Jane was wearing it.

She lay the shirt down and sat on the bed. Just then her phone began to ring. She jumped up and ran to pick up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Maura?" Angela's voice sent a wave of panic through Maura, why was she calling her?

"Angela, what is it, is Jane ok?"

"Maura...she's awake!"

"What?! But the doctors said-"

"Who cares what they said she's awake! Get down here!"

Maura's heart began to flutter as she practically threw herself out of the door and towards her car.

'_**She's awake**_'


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :)) so her's the next chapter for you, kind of an in between chapter really. It should start to get more exciting in the next chapter!**

**Thank you all so much again for reading and reviewing etc.!**

**Side note: I almost cried writing this, the feels were very real. Excuse me whilst I go and attempt to mend my heart.**

* * *

Maura ran through the hospital corridors as fast as she possibly could, she weaved through everyone almost knocking a few people over. She didn't care though...Jane was awake. She had spent the last few days trying to prepare herself for the fact that Jane would probably never wake up but now she was but really how could Maura have expected anything less from Jane really?

Maura's heart was pounding out of her chest as she drew closer to the room, she had no idea what to expect. Was Jane fully awake or was she only partially awake, still in a daze? Either of these would be better than asleep though.

She finally reached the door. Heart beating faster, she turned the handle and slowly pushed open the door. Her eyes filled up as she walked into the room and saw a drowsy, but certainly awake Jane sitting up looking back at her.

"Hey." Jane's voice was hoarse but the sound of it made Maura breath put in pure relief. Maura tried her hardest to hold back the tears but she couldn't contain them any longer. All week her tears had been tears of sadness, but now the tears that fell down her cheek were those of happiness and relief that her Jane was awake.

"Hey." Maura's choked up throat could barely get the word out which made Jane smile.  
Maura ran over to Jane, she couldn't bare to be apart from her for a second longer. With this, Jane also teared up and slowly reached her arms out towards Maura.

Maura flew into Jane's arms, careful not to touch any part of her that was injured. Jane's arms rapped around her neck tight and stoked her hair gently.

"I'm sorry Maura I'm so sorry I left you, I broke my promise."

"What?! No it's me who should be sorry, for not being there to protect you!"

"Maura..." Jane released Maura and moved her head back so she could look into Maura's eyes. Maura stroked Jane's cheek, avoiding the bruises out of fear of hurting her. "I love you." Jane's voice cracked and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"I love you too Jane...more than you could possibly know." Maura lent in for a soft kiss, still fearing that every touch may cause Jane to hurt. The feeling of Jane's lips against her sent a bolt of happiness right through her chest, she had missed this, she had missed the feeling of connection between the two of them. The moment their lips connected, Maura knew that she could never be without Jane again.

"Mrs Rizzoli?"

"Yes?"

"Yes?"

"Yes?"

The whole room lit up with laughter as Maura, Jane and Angela all answered the doctor at the same time. Maura noticed that it was a different doctor than last time, he seemed much more friendly than the previous one.

"Well this is convenient because I do in fact want I speak to all of you."

Maura sat down on the chair next to Jane, holding onto Jane's hand the whole time. Angela sat on the other side of Jane, smiling from ear to ear.

"Ok, so as you can see, Jane's condition is really looking up. There is still a little swelling but it seems that we underestimated Jane's recovering ability!"

"That's our Jane!" Angela had never sounded more proud.

"We'll probably have to keep her for the next 2 months or so to make sure everything is ok, but things are really looking good."

"Thank you doctor, really." Maura really was incredibly grateful for all of the care Jane had received, she didn't know how she could ever repay them for what they had done for her.  
She saw the doctor to the door,

"Eh, one more thing Mrs Rizzoli? I just need to really express our shock at your wife's recovery, it really is phenomenal I've never seen anything like it!"

"Jane never fails to surprise me doctor, it's just one of the many perks of her personality."

The doctor smiled, patted Maura on the back and left the room.

"Maura?"

Maura swivelled round at the sound of Jane's voice.

"Yes my dear."

Jane reached her arm out and beckoned Maura over to her; Maura chuckled and made her way over to her.

"I'll give you two some time alone." Angela got up off her chair and kissed Jane's forehead. "I love you both."

"Love ya ma."

"I'll see you later Angela." Maura reached over and squeezed her mother-in-law's hand, she found herself giving much more affection these days.

* * *

When Angela had left the room, Jane placed her hand on Maura's waste, pulling her over to sit on the bed. Maura's whole side was covered in goosebumps right away, she had almost how big of an affect Jane's touch had on her.

"Come here you."

"Ok." Maura gave Jane a cheeky smile, she knew that that particular face always made Jane laugh and this time was no exception. "I missed you Jane."

"I missed you too, I think I had a dream about you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I see to remember seeing you and I at the beach, holding hands and eating ice cream...it was nice."

"It sounds lovely, we should do that sometime."

Jane puckered her lips up for a kiss; Maura laughed but obliged immediately.

"I thought about you, you know?" Maura leaned back and looked at Jane, confused about what she meant.

"I though about you when they caught me. All I could think about was how sorry I was that I was about to leave you, how sorry I was that the last words I said to you were, 'you are such a weirdo' and not that I loved you. I didn't even care that I was about to die, just that I was never going to see you again."

Maura's heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces, she just wanted to hold Jane right now.

"Oh Jane, none of those thing matter to me now...I could never be ,ad at you for such little things, all that matters to me is that you didn't let it beat you, you woke up. You've made me the proudest woman alive by surviving this."

"I love you."

"I love _you_."

Maura leant in and hugged Jane close; now all that was left was catching the bastards that did this.

So they could rot in jail.

**_Forever_**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody, sorry I took a while to update I've been a little held up. I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think.**

**oh and to the anon that said I should stick to writing about glee and pretty little liars: I don't watch either of those shows so I guess you're stuck with me ^.^ **

**enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

When Korsak's name appeared on Maura's phone screen, she quickly left the hospital room so as not to alert Jane to what she, Paddy and Korsak were up to. She imagined that Jane would think that it was a bad, very dangerous idea and would try and stop it. It almost definitely was a bad idea but the last thing that Maura wanted was to worry her.

Maura looked for an empty room that she could use as a hiding place so she could speak to Korsak in private and picked up the phone.

"Korsak?"

"Hey Maura how are you? How's Jane?"

"I'm good thank you, Jane is good too, still a little exhausted and she says her stomach still hurts a lot so I have to carry her whenever she needs the bathroom...I don't think she minds that too much though." Maura was actually, as awful as the situation was, enjoying taking care of Jane. It always seemed to be that Jane was the one who did all the looking after; but now it was her turn.

"Haha well I'm glad she's still on the road to recovery, hopefully you can get her home soon huh?"

"Fingers crossed yes. So...any news...on...Paddy?" She whispered her father's name as of it were a curse word.

"Ah yes, I met up with him this morning at the docks, he told me that he thinks him and his men may have a lead to where our guys are. He thinks that, when they found out that it was a cop that they attacked, they went into some kind of major hiding but he's managed to figure out where they might be. As much as I hate with every fibre of my being to say it Maura...you're father's a pretty smart guy."

"Oh well that's great! Have you two discussed what will happen once they find them?" Maura needed an answer on this one, she couldn't sleep thinking about the fact that Paddy may do something awful to these guys. Obviously she wanted these men to suffer for what they'd done to Jane, but she wasn't sure that she could live with herself if they were killed.

"Yes, I've made it very clear to Paddy that the second he finds them, he must call me straight away and do absolutely nothing else. He understands."

Maura hoped to god that Korsak was right and that Paddy really did understand that he couldn't hurt these guys.

"Thank you again for doing this Korsak, it means a lot."

"Hey, don't mention it. Anything for you and Jane."

Maura smiled and put the phone down, that phone call had lifted a little of the weight that was on her shoulders off and she was ready to start focusing on helping Jane get better.

* * *

"Who was on the phone?"

Maura was startled by the immediate question from Jane as she walked in the room.

"Erm...just..Korsak." She hoped that Jane would leave it there, she didn't want to have to tell her about everything.

"Oh yeah? What'd he want?"

"Eh he was just checking up on you, seeing how you are etc." technically, she wasn't lying since Vince did ask how Jane was doing.

"You ok Maur? You look a little nervous."

_Uh oh_

"No I'm fine, not nervous."

_Not nervous, terrified_

"What's the matter Maura? Tell me."

At that very second, the doctor glided into the room..._just in time_. Jane was still looking at Maura with concern but Maura was getting up to greet the doctor, thankful that that conversation had ended...for now anyway.

"Hello Mrs and Mrs Rizzoli how are you both today?"

Maura turned around and looked at Jane, who still looked worried which made Maura very nervous,

"We're fine thank you doctor. Do you have news?"

"Yes I do have news in fact, I don't only have news, I have _good_ news!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! It turns out that Jane's speedy recovery is still not slowing down at all, the wounds are healing, the bones in her leg are fixing themselves, the swelling on her head is going down and everything else is just generally getting much better by the day.

"Oh that's fantastic! Right Jane?"

Jane smiled softly at Maura's apparent excitement and nodded her head.

"Wait, that's not all! At the speed Jane is going, it looks like we won't have to keep her in for much longer at all. I mean, she'll still have to be on 24/7 bed rest but I really don't see any point in keeping her in here for much longer than...ooo I don't know...maybe a week?"

Maura's heart skipped a beat, she could take Jane home! She could take her home and cuddle her, watch tv with her, eat with her, sleep next to her at night and wake up next to her in the morning. She was practically bursting with happiness as the doctor left the room.

"Are you happy with the news by any chance Maura?"

"Hahaha yes!" Maura ran over to Jane and kissed her on the forehead, "I can take you home!" Jane chuckled loudly,

"Owwww, Maura stop making me laugh!" Jane placed her hand on her stomach, still laughing a little.

"Oh my goodness I'm sorry Jane I'll stop." Maura stopped immediately but Jane carried on laughing, she could believe just how gosh darn cute Maura could be sometimes!

"Jane! I'm not doing anything stop laughing, you'll hurt yourself silly!"

"I can't you're too cute!" Maura blushed a little, she loved it when Jane called her cute.

"And _you're_ too awake! You need to get some rest so you're ready for going home."

Jane groaned but allowed Maura tuck her in and fluff her pillows up for her.

"Fine...oh...and before? You're sure you're ok?"

"I'm great Jane...I'm absolutely great."

And Maura said that, without a single doubt in her mind, that she was telling the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! Here's the next chapter, kind of a short, in between chapter but a little bit of fluff to keep the shipper fuel flowing :))**

**hope you enjoy ^.^**

* * *

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Jane, with Maura's help, pulled herself up off the hospital bed into a sitting position. Maura flinched as she watched her struggling wife go through excruciating pain whilst she stood there, useless.

"Come on hun, you can do it." She stroked Jane's back gently.

"I'm fine Maura don't worry."

Maura waited for Jane to get comfortable sitting up them gathered all of their bags together.

"I can't believe I get to go home! I though I was gonna be in here for weeks, eating gross hospital food."

Maura chuckled, she didn't know how Jane still managed to find her sense of humour when she was in such pain but she thought she was incredible for doing so.

"Well, that's what you get for being the strongest person in the world and recovering at such an amazing speed!"

Jane put her head down and started fiddling with her fingers, she always hated compliments but Maura couldn't help it...she really was amazing.

"Come on, let's get you into this wheelchair."

Jane screwed her face up in protest causing Maura's heart to melt, but she didn't let Jane see that...she needed to be stern in order to get Jane into this chair; she knew how stubborn she could be.

"Oh so you're going to walk are you?"

Jane screwed her face up a little more, crossing her arms now.

"Fine." She huffed and puffed a little then grabbed hold of Maura's outstretched hand. Maura put one of Jane's arms around her shoulder and slowly lifted her off the bed and put her down gently in the wheelchair.

"There we go, now, let's go home!"

Jane smiled and puckered her lips up for a kiss,

"Not now Jane, I wanna get you home first silly."

Jane pushed her bottom lip out and raised her eyebrows a little,

"Oh gosh how can I say no?"

Maura lent her head down and pressed her lips to Jane. Her intention was to give Jane a quick peck to satisfy her but that idea was soon thrown out the window when Jane curled her hand around the back of Maura's head and held the, now passionate, kiss for much longer than Maura expected.

Maura pulled a way once Jane slowed down, flustered and a little dazed. Jane giggled at Maura's shocked face, she gave Maura a playful smack on the bum to snap her out of her trance.

"You gonna take me home or what!?"

"Oh...sorry." Maura placed her hand over her face, a little embarrassed by her reaction to a kiss that she had received many a time from Jane yet this time seemed different, more special. It just showed how much Maura had missed her contact with Jane, she couldn't wait to get her home and snuggle her all night. Though she would have to be careful, she didn't want to accidentally hurt Jane and put her back in hospital!

* * *

They arrived home at around 7pm and Maura could tell that Jane was ready for bed, being moved around so much after resting for a long time must be exhausting.

"Let's get you to be hun."

"No I wanna spend some time with you!"

"Oh really? Or is it tonight's Red Sox game that you want to spend time with?"

Jane but her lip and scrunched her nose up,

"Of course not?"

"Fine you can watch it, but don't ask me to carry you to bed if you fall asleep on the couch!"

"Haha ok, will you watch it with me though?"

"Jane of course I will, I'm going to treasure you all I can now that I have you home."

"D'aw stop being cute."

Maura laughed and leant down, kissed Jane on the lips repeatedly about 20 times them proceeded to help her onto the couch.

"Maura?... I don't want you to have to help me all of the time, I don't want you to end up like my nurse or something."

"Jane you know I don't mind one bit, I want to help you."

"But Maura this isn't your fault, you shouldn't have to pay for something that happened to me."

Maura stopped still,

"Jane...it isn't your fault either, the only people at fault here are the awful people that did this to you. And I'm not paying for it, when I married you I made vows and one of those vows was me promising to be with you through sickness and health. Now you are sick, and I am here. I'm here to help you get through this and Jane, I'm not going anywhere.

Tears filled up in Jane's eyes and ran down her cheek. Maura caught the tears and wiped them off with her fingers.

"I love you Maur."

"I love you _more_."

Jane held her arms out and Maura climbed onto the couch next to her and pulled a blanket over the two of them. They got through half of the Red Sox game before they fell asleep on the couch together. Holding on to each other like their life depended on it, Maura was never going to let Jane out of her sight again...she was the best part of her and Maura wasn't going to let anything happen to her ever again.

She would do anything to protect Jane.

**_Anything_**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys :)**

**First of all, apologies x84829947737 for taking so long to update, I've been very busy. I'll probably be pretty busy for a while now actually so I won't be able to update as often as I would like to and for that, I'm very very sorry.**

**Thank you all for sticking with it though, I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**xxxx**

* * *

"Good morning you." Maura handed Jane her morning coffee and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey. Thanks hun." Jane sipped her coffee. "Are you going into work today?"

"Of course not I need to stay here with you."

"Hey don't let me get in the way of your job, the department needs you."

"You aren't getting in the way Jane I have it all covered in the lab. Besides, the doctor said you need someone watching you in case you take a turn."

"I'm not going to 'take a turn.'" Jane was mimicking Maura sarcastically.

"Har har, but what if you do? I need to be here, it will be nice to spend the day with you anyway."

"Fine...hey any news from Korsak? They caught those bastards yet?"

"Ermm...no...not yet." Maura fidgeted a little, she knew she wasn't going to be able to keep her secret from Jane for much longer.

"Maura? What's up?"

"Nothing...nothing in fine."

"Maura?" Jane scowled at Maura, she knew something was the matter.

Just then, Maura's phone rang.

_Paddy_.

"I've got to take this. I'll be back in a few minutes ok?" Maura took the phone call into the bedroom. What she didn't realise however, was that Jane, as hard and painful as it was for her, had gotten up and followed after Maura and was now outside the bedroom listening to the phone call.

"Paddy?"

"Hey Maura you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, what do you need to tell me?"

"We think we may have found them."

"The guys? Wow that's...that's great but why are you talking to me? you could be out catching them"

"There's been a problem, one of the guys has figured us out. He knows who I am, he knows who you are. I don't exactly know what he's planning to do I just know I've got to make sure that you're safe...Jane too.

"Well, can't Korsak help you with this? Can't he just arrest this guy?"

"I wish it were that simple Maura. This is a smart guy we're talking about here, I've dealt with him before...let's just say it didn't end too well. I need to get you and Jane safe but I need to catch this guy too."

"No paddy you do not need to catch this guy, Korsak needs to catch this guy. All you need to do is tell Korsak where he is and keep Jane and I out of it alright?"

"Right. I'll get a few guys to stand guard around your house, it won't be too obvious don't worry. I'll locate this asshole and, as much as I would like to handle him myself, I'll call Vince to bring the police force down to arrest him and the rest of these men."

"Thank you Paddy."

"Be safe darlin'"

Maura put the phone down. She was terrified, she had somehow managed to put Jane in even more danger. She was beginning to regret bringing her father into this, she should have known it would cause more trouble than it was worth. But then again, if she hadn't have called paddy, would Jane be in even worse danger than she was in right now? All that Maura knew for sure right now was that all she wanted was for all it this to be over do that Jane and herself could get on with their lives.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Jane's voice come from just outside the doorway.

"You involved Paddy?"

Maura's heart lunged.

"Jane I-"

"Paddy?! Of all people you involved Paddy Doyle? Your mob boss dad?!"

"Korsak is helping too Jane!"

"Are you serious? Vince agreed to this bullshit? What exactly are you making Paddy do?"

"He's just helping is find the guys who did this to you Jane that's all, Korsak is handling everything else I promise. I just couldn't bare the thought of them getting away with what they did to you Jane."

Jane put her hands over her face, wincing slightly in pain. Maura rushed over to her and started to help her back to the sofa.

"I can't believe this Maura, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would try to stop us."

"You're damn right I would have."

Maura lowered Jane back down onto the sofa.

"I'm sorry Jane I don't know what else to say other than that it's going to fine though now, I promise."

"Really? Because it didn't sound fine to me just now when you were on the phone."

Maura picked up Jane's hand and stroked it gently.

"It's taken care of Jane, we are going to be ok." She tucked a loose strand of Jane's hair behind her ear.

Jane sighed, too exhausted to carry on arguing.

'You should have told me Maura," she looked at Maura, now with a more sympathetic look, "but if you say that it's fine...I believe you."

Relief took over Maura's body, she expected Jane to be more angry with her and _boy_, was she glad that she was wrong. She leant in to kiss Jane on the forehead but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"You expecting someone Maura?"

"No, are you?"

"No...it's probably just Ma coming to check up on us." Jane rolled her eyes and a little chuckle escaped Maura's mouth.

"I'll get it."

"Yeah, I think our visitor would have left before the time I reached the door!"

Maura approached the door, she could see the silhouette of the person through the frosted glass. This wasn't Angela. It was probably Frankie..._yes_.  
She slowly turned the door knob and opened the door a little.

Before she could get a look at the visitor, the door slammed open, causing Maura to fall to the ground.

All she could think now was '_get to Jane, get to Jane, get to Jane_' but whoever had barged in was now pinning her to the ground. She couldn't hear much of what he was saying over the sound of her pulse banging in her ears but it sounded as though he was yelling at her to be quiet.

"Jane!"

"Shut up!"

"Jane!" She needed to make sure that Jane heard her so that she could call the police or something...anything.

Just then, she saw the man pull back his fist. _This was it. He was going to knock her out._

_Please let Jane be ok, please let Jane be ok, please let Jane_-

**_Black_**.


End file.
